Evanescent
by BrokenHeartNewStart
Summary: "I'm here for you no matter what. I'm not letting you out of my sight" If only that were true. When Amu moves to a new town and joins the marching band, she's just looking for some peace and quiet but this band is anything but! Starts off Tadamu but not for long :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amu

Here it is. Seiyo High School. I groaned as I walked in, already getting strange looks from people. What was supposed to be the best three years of my life with my best friends in the whole world, turned into this. Once again I was the new girl. And to make things worse, my mom signed me up for marching band. Not that I didn't love marching and playing flute. I just really missed my home. My REAL home. Plus I'm not exactly miss happy happy joy joy. I clutched my case tighter as I heard people already making up rumors about me. I really hoped I didn't screw things up here. Everywhere I went, people pointed at me.

"Wow look at her hair."

"She's cute. Think I should ask her out?"

"No way. She's way too hot for you. She probably already has a boyfriend."

I sighed and sat down, trying to ignore the stares burning holes into me. I popped my headphones in and tuned them out. That is until I heard some high pitched squealing. I looked up and saw a blond boy with ruby red eyes walking toward me. He sat down next to me and I glanced over at him. He was staring at me and before I knew it, I started.

"What are you looking at shrimp?" I snapped. Oh crap. I did it again. He looked startled for a second but smiled, his eyes sparling and a princely aura surrounded him.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen you-" I started walking off, already tired of his introduction. I started walking around and he seemed to be following me but when I turned he was gone. Good. I'm already tired of this school. I just wanna go home. I sat down and took out my journal and started writing a letter I'd probably never send, not that he'd ever answer. Did he even remember me? I sighed as a tear of frustration slipped down my cheek. I quickly moved to white it away but a soft slender hand beat me to it. I looked up and even through blurred vision I could see his ruby red eyes looking at me with concern. I quickly hid my journal.

"Don't touch me so easily." I said, my voice cracking. He sat down next to me and took out one of his ear buds and handed it to me.

"Sorry," he said hesitantly. "My name is Hotori Tadase."

"Hinamori Amu," I said, still slightly embarrassed he'd caught me crying.

"This is one of my favorite songs. I hope it'll make you feel better," he stated and closed his eyes, letting the music take over. I looked over at him and blushed. Now that I got a good look at him he was actually pretty cute. His hair look so silky and his lips were slightly parted as he breathe slowly. I closed my eyes and sat back. The hallway was quiet and a peaceful feeling came over me, the first since I'd moved here. I thought of things I hadn't in a long time. I almost fell asleep when I felt his head fall on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled as I let the music take me to a better place.

Tadase

It'd been a while since I played on a marching snare so I decided to come in a little earlier to get a feel for it again. I took the drum off the shelf and began warming up. Soon I let my mind wander and before I knew it, one of my sticks flew out of my hand. In a matter of seconds, a group of fangirls were fighting over it. Great, I thought, another stick never to be seen again. I started walking to my locker when I saw _her_. Bubblegum pink hair down to her waist, slightly ruffled as though she'd just gotten out of bed. Her soft, luscious lips looked as though they were begging to be kissed. And her eyes. Her bright golden eyes, so deep as though you were looking into a whole other universe. Before I knew it, I was walking over to her. I heard protests from girls as I sat down next to her, murmuring about how they needed to protect their prince. Suddenly the pinkette stood up.

"What are you staring at shrimp?" she snapped. I heard gasps fill the room. No one had ever spoken to me that way before. It was a nice change. I smiled at her and began introducing myself.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen you-" She was already out the door. I got up and started out the door only to be pushed back down by Saaya. The smell of artificial products rolled of her in waves, making me want to barf.

"Where are you going Tadase-kun? Come hang out with me," she said as she attempted to be seductive by pressing herself against me. I kindly pushed her away but that only made her cling to me more tightly.

"Stay here. What's so good about that pink haired freak anyways? She's just some ugly-" I pushed her off, more harshly then I intended but I didn't care what she or anyone else thought. All that mattered was the pink haired girl. I ran around the school and saw a flash of pink. I looked around the corner and saw her. She was writing in a journal. Curious as to what she was writing, I slowly approached her when I saw a tear slip down her face. I ran over and sure enough, she was crying. I wiped her tears away and she looked up startled. To my disappointment she hid her journal and cleared her throat.

"Don't touch me so easily," she said, her voice wavering. The expression on her face broke my heart. I quickly fumbled with my ear buds and handed one to her.

"Sorry," I said quietly, not wanting to upset her. "My name is Hotori Tadase"

"Hinamori Amu," she said her voice like bells. A soft blush covered her face, making her more beautiful. I changed the song to a classical one with a piano and violin.

"This is one of my favorite songs. I hope it'll make you feel better," I whispered. I closed my eyes and silently hummed with the melody. A tranquil feeling surrounded us, as though we were in our own little bubble while the rest of the world went on with its business. Soon I slipped into unconsciousness, letting my worries drain away with the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ikuto

Ugh people are so annoying. It's so early. What can these girls possibly be squealing about this early in the morning. I ruffled my hair, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. I stretched my arms up and someone poked my sides, making me jump. I turned to see Kukai and Nagi.

"Oh thank god. I thought you guys were Saaya," I breathed in relief.

"Come on Ikuto. We all know I'm way better looking than Saaya," Kukai said in a "seductive" voice as he flipped his imaginary hair. We all laughed when I heard a tiny voice from behind us.

"That was horrible. Why are you two laughing? It wasn't even funny." Oh. It was that midget Rima. I saw her eyes briefly dart towards Nagi but she just as quickly looked away. I looked at Nagi and he was nervously scratching his head.

"Sorry miss queen of comedy," Nagi said getting down on his knees and bowing his head. "Please, teach us your ways-" he was cut off by Rima kicking his in the stomach. Man, for such a small girl she sure did pack a punch. Or a kick. Whatever. Suddenly thin arms wrapped around my waist. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off her pigtails swinging around.

"Utau," I began but Kukai was already picking her up.

"KUKAI! Put me down!" she screamed, earning some strange looks from passing strangers. He shook his head and nuzzled his head in her hair. She blushed and started resisting, which only made him hold her more tightly.

"If I put you down will you behave?" he asked looking deep into her violet eyes, which doubled in size. She pushed him away and brushed her shirt as though Kukai had gotten it dirty. He walked up to her and put his arm around her and leaned in close and…flicked her head. She jumped and slapped him on the arm and stormed off. He laughed and ran after her.

When we got to the dance room there was a group of girls surrounding an angry Saaya. Everyone was gossiping about some new girl. Then suddenly, The crazy redhead jumped up and started cussing and screaming about how she would take her prince back. What was everyone talking about. Bunch of crazies. I got up and started walking out, ignoring Utau calling after me. I walked around the school taking random turns and soon I found my way to the roof…which was already preoccupied. I was about to tell them to leave but then I saw who it was. Kiddy King and pinky. Was that the new girl everyone was talking about? I got down on one knee and leaned in close. There was a slight breeze and the smell of strawberries filled the area. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the little bit of drool off her cheek. She rolled over and pushed my hand away in her sleep. In her tiny fist was a piece of paper. Without waking her up I managed to pull it out of her fingers but before I got the chance to read it Utau bursts through the door, Kukai hot on her trail. I put my finger to my lip and motioned for them to keep quiet but it was too late. The pinkette woke up and blushed when she saw how close I was to her. Her honey colored eyes made me melt inside. Wait what? I shook my head. There's no way I could be falling for her.

Amu

I was only half asleep due to the fact that a really cute guy was sleeping on my shoulder. It was more like I was drifting in and out of consciousness. The sunlight felt nice and I felt Tadase turn in his sleep, his hair tickling my neck. Then I heard the door slam open. I opened my eyes and was met with dark cobalt eyes. I jumped and bumped heads with him.

"Watch it." I snarled at the blue haired teen. He seemed unaffected and leaned in close looking deep into my eyes, as though he were staring into my soul. I pushed him back and felt something move in my lap. Tadase was waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, a little confused.

"Hinamori-san? What's going on?" he asked, his voice a little groggy and his words slightly slurred. He was so cute when he was waking up.

"Hey Kiddy King," the blue haired teen said. Tadase shot up, fully awake now.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! W-what are you doing here?" he asked shocked. He shielded me from view. I heard the Ikuto chuckle.

"What's wrong Kiddy King? 'fraid I'll steal your girlfriend from you?" he teased. I looked up and saw a deep blush cover his face.

"Eh? H-h-hinamori san isn't my girlfriend!" he stuttered. For some reason it kinda hurt when he said that. Wait why should I care? I just met him. Besides it's not like we are. Suddenly a strong arm pulled me away from Tadase-kun.

"Guess I'll jusy have to make her mine then," Ikuto whispered in a husky voice. He leaned in close and bit my ear. Enough was enough. I pushed him off of me and slapped him as hard as could. The sound resounded in the air and he looked at me shocked.

"I'm not one of those girls you can wrap around your finger." I snapped at him. I heard a gasp and turned around. A group of teens were staring wide eyed at me. A blond girl with pigtails came at me but was stopped by a brunette.

"You stupid-" the blond started cussing but the brunette placed a hand over her mouth.

"We'll go on ahead you guys. Practice starts in 10 minutes," he said dragging the screaming blond with him. I turned around and walked toward Tadase and picked up my journal.

"Come on Tadase-kun," I said taking his hand and walking past the blue haired teen as though he wasn't there. "Excuse me," I said as I walked past the other teens, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then all of a sudden I heard loud laughter coming from the teens.

"HAHA! That was great!" I turned around to see a small brunette pigtails laughing while clutching her stomach, tears starting to form in her eyes. I saw Ikuto glare at her and I smirked. I turned around and started going down the stairs when I heard his deep voice call after me. I turned around and jumped. How'd he get right here so quickly? He smiled and took my hand away from Tadase's and pulled me close so my face was in his chest.

"I will make you mine," he whispered low enough so only I could hear, his voice sending chills down my spine. He smirked and walked down the stairs ahead of me.

"Ugh! I hate people like him!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked a little hesitant. I blushed, realizing what I'd done.

"Sorry Tadase-kun…I didn't mean to bring you into this…" ugh stupid Amu! He probably hates me now. I looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look at him. He laughed and patted my head. I looked up and he gave me a heart throbbing smile. I blushed and closed my eyes, unable to look at his cuteness for any longer. Then I felt something graze my cheek. I blinked and looked at him. His face was a bright pink and he bit his lip, a little nervous. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest so he wouldn't see how embarrassed I was.

Tadase

I can't believe she did that. She slapped Tsukiyomi! Oh god that was just too good. And the look on his face! I bet he's never been slapped like that before. I'm glad Utau didn't hurt her though. She looked furious! I was brought back to my senses when I heard Amu yelling.

"Hinamori-san?" I asked? She turned and looked at me like she was about to yell. I braced myself but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that she was struggling for words.

"Sorry Tadase-kun," she said looking at the ground, "I didn't mean to bring you into this." She looked so cute. She closed her eyes and I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked up in surprise and I smiled, letting her know I wasn't mad. God she was beautiful. I bit my lip, a nervous habit I'd had since I was a kid. I blinked and when I opened my eyes her arms were around me, her petite figure against me. I blushed, sure she could hear my heart beat speed up.

"Amu," I heard her mumble into my chest. "Call me Amu. Hinamori's so formal" I smiled and hugged her close to me.

"Amu," I whispered. She looked up and smile, her golden orbs hypnotizing me.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked before I could stop myself. She looked startled but smiled and small tears formed in her eyes. She nodded and hid her face in my chest, her breath making me feel warm. I kissed her forehead and led her down the stairs, excited for what the future would have in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amu

As we were walking back to the band hall, we were met up with the people from the roof earlier. They seemed really fun and told me how no one had ever done anything like that to Ikuto. It seems they all knew each other since they were kids.

The girl who almost killed me earlier was Hoshina Utau. It turns out she is a famous singer who travels all around the world but she's taking a break for a year for school. She has been obsessing over Ikuto since they were like 5, which explains her reaction to me slapping him. They told me she probably won't do anything but that I should be careful. Because that made me feel so much better. She was a year older than me and only came to school today to see…that thing.

The boy who held her back was Souma Kukai, captain of the soccer team and also a member of the band. He loved all sports but soccer was his favorite. I was told to stay away from him at lunch because his stomach was a black whole. He was in love with Utau and had been since they were kids, but she hadn't shown any interest. He enjoyed playing guitar but played tenors for band.

There's Mashiro Rima, the small, doll-like girl who had hair like sunshine. She was cute and fuzzy on the outside but she was actually very shy. I assume she's pretty close with Nagi because she's always hiding behind him, making little comments every now and then.

The purple-haired girl who was actually a guy was Fujisaki Nagihiko. He was probably one of the most graceful people I've met. Even the way he walked was like an angel gliding on clouds. He had a passion for dance but also for drums. The only thing he probably loved more than dancing was teasing Rima, which was pretty fun to watch. It was obvious they liked each other. He, like Kukai, played tenors.

Yuiki Yaya was the little kid who started laughing. She's actually in my grade which surprised me. She looked like a little kid. Though she acts like really immature, she can actually be serious. She loves dancing, like Nagi, though she admits Nagi is a whole lot better. She is a dancer for the band and hopes to try out for the solo dancer this season.

Then there was Sanjou Kairi. I don't really know much about him except he likes reading books and is top of his class. He isn't in high school yet but came today because Yaya dragged him along. Oh yea. They're going out. I honestly have no idea how that happened but they look cute together.

Last was that _thing_. I honestly don't care much for him. He seemed like a mean person and Tadase didn't say anything to defend him. He told me they'd been neighbors since birth, and though they weren't the closest people on earth, they didn't HATE each other. I guess one they day they just stopped being friends.

"So you should probably try sticking with us," Nagi was saying. "Those girls are gonna be super scary when they find out you're dating Tadase. Especially Saaya." I saw Tadase shudder at the thought. Suddenly, I was a little scared. I really liked Tadase but I didn't want to get hurt.

Tadase

I felt Amu tense up at Nagi's words. I looked over and saw confusion in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me. I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her face turned a bright red and she looked away. God I don't think I'll ever get tired of that blushing face.

"Hey don't worry about anything. I'm here for you no matter what. I'm not letting you out of my sight," I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. I watch the blush turn bright red, the brightest I'd ever seen her face. She pushed me away and scoffed, flipping her hair.

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm not some little kid," she said, putting up her façade. I smiled and patted her on the head. "Give me your phone." I demanded. She looked confused but did as I asked. I put my number in and handed it back to her.

"Call me if you're ever in trouble." I said giving her a little wink. She blushed and suddenly I was being pulled away by Nagi and Kukai. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" I called back to her. She smiled and nodded. I watched her run to catch up with Rima, her pink hair flying behind her.

"She's a keeper," I heard Kukai comment. I playfully punched him in the arm and we walked off to practice.

**Amu**

Being away from Tadase made me feel a lonely and a little scared. Wait-what was I thinking. I haven't even known him a day. I sighed and ran to catch up with Rima, who was already warming up. I sat beside her and pulled out my own flute, playing a little song I'd written a long time ago. Rima looked up and I stopped, embarrassed that she'd heard me playing.

"That was good," she said in a quiet voice. "What's it called?"

"Not really sure," I said scratching my head sheepishly, "I wrote it a long time ago for a friend of mine but I guess I never really named it." She gave me a small smile and continued warming up. Then a redheaded woman walked into the room and began giving instructions. Turns out she was the head band director, Sanjou Yukari. The assistant band director was Nikaidou Yuu. She began by having us play our scales and then handed out our marching music. It was Phantom of the Opera! I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. My dream show!

"Now that all the music has been passed out, who would like to try out for the solo in movement 3?" Sanjou-san asked. My hand shot up along with a redheaded girl. "Okay you two please look over the music tonight. Auditions will be held tomorrow after practice." I nodded and heard the redhead laugh.

"OHOHOHOHO! As if I, the AMAZING Yamabuki Saaya would need to practice." She looked over at me and gasped. Then she turned over to her minions and started whispering while furiously glaring at me.

"Uh-oh. We should get out of here Amu-chan," Rima whispered as she led me out of the room. I sighed and followed her, half wanting to just sit and look over the music, half wanting to find Tadase. So I followed her.

"One sec Amu. I need to go to the bathroom," she said running into the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I started humming the song I was listening to with Tadase earlier, the tune stuck in my head.

"Amu?" I looked up and saw Tadase coming toward me and before I could stop it a giant smile formed on my face. Oh gosh I bet I look like a dork. I quickly replaced my smile with a straight face. He smiled and leaned in close to me, putting his hand on one side of my head.

"You don't need to put up that act in front of me Amu-chan," he whispered into my ear as he lightly kissed my cheek. I smiled at the fact he knew me so well. "See? You're so much prettier when you aren't frowning." I flicked him in the head and he laughed backing away, his hands up.

"So do you wanna go grab some lunch?" he asked already pulling out his keys. Before I could answer, a small arm wrapped around me. I looked down and saw Rima hugging me possessively.

"Don't hog Amu," she said hiding behind me. I laughed and Tadase smiled, admitting defeat.

"Fine. Am I at least allowed to hold her hand?" he asked a smile on his face. She nodded and he took my hand and we walked to the roof, where everyone was waiting for us. Including Utau and _him_. I made a move to run but Tadase squeezed my hand.

"Amu-chan please? Can you try being friends? You don't even have to talk to him. Just don't pick a fight please?" I shook my head. "Amu…for me?" he pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at me. I turned, unable to look him in the eyes but he grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him.

"Fine," he sighed with relief. "But I'm not apologizing." I added. He sighed again and blew his bangs out of his face and smiled.

"Good enough," he shrugged as he gave me a small peck on my lips. Then before I could say anything he threw his arm around me and led me to where the others were.

Ikuto

As soon as the teacher dismissed us Tadase ran out the door. Weird. Well I might as well go grab my violin from the band hall. I stopped when I heard this horrible cackling noise. I looked through the window and what a surprise, it was Saaya. The thought of her sent shivers down my spine. I could hear her going on and on about how she was going to get that solo whatever that meant. I sighed and entered the room as quietly as I could. I grabbed my violin and almost made it out the door when she saw me.

"OH Ikuto-kun!" she shrieked, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. I turned glaring at her, hoping she'd get the message but of course she didn't. That's just how dense she was. She walked towards me and leaned on me, pulling her shirt down lower so that I'd see her cleavage.

"Oh Ikuto, it's horrible. First some pink faired freak somehow tricked Tadase into going out with her and then she has the audacity to challenge my superiority!" she whined while fake crying. Well what do ya know. Maybe Tadase wasn't such a wimp after all. Though I don't know how he got a girl as hot as that. Wait-did I just call her hot. I shuddered when I thought of the pinkette, the sting of her slap still hot on my face. I pushed her off and she gasped as though she were surprised.

"Hey Saaya I'd love to listen but, oh wait I couldn't care less." Her face fell the shock gave me just enough time to free myself from her grasp. Honestly girls like that were too much.

I walked up the stairs to the roof when I heard laughing through the door. Ugh people seriously? Go find your own place I thought as I opened the door to find Kukai and the others sitting and eating lunch. I sighed and sat down between Nagi and Yaya. I heard Utau about to protest when they came through the door. Kiddy King came in holding Pinky's hand, pretending he didn't see Shorty glaring at him. The three start walking over but suddenly, Pinky stops and glares at me. To tell you the truth it was pretty scary but I wasn't about to let her know that. I shot her a smile that never failed to capture a girl's heart but she just scoffed at me. I tried to contain my surprise and was about to tease her when Tadase pulled her aside. He whispered in something in her ear and I saw her shake her head vigorously, her long pink hair going everywhere. He whispered something else and stared at her until she finally gave in. What really surprised me is that Kiddy King kissed her. On the lips. No hesitation. Maybe he wasn't such a kid after all I thought as he led the blushing pinkette over to us. She sat down next to Rima while Tadase sat beside her, never letting go of her hand. They talked all lunch, her laughter like soft bells in summer. Suddenly, a small girl came bursting through the door.

"Is Hinamori-san here?" she asked in a panicked voice. When she spotted the pinkette, she grabbed her hand and started dragging her when Tadase started protesting.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" he shouted after him but she continued out the door. Curious we all followed her until we arrived in the band hall. We made our way over to where Pinky was sitting during class. On her desk were dozens of letters. She opened one and gasped as she read the letters, telling her to stay away from Tadase. She flinched and I looked down to see her hand was bleeding profusely. Someone had put blades in the letter **(A/N: I honestly have no idea if that's how it works but whatever)**. I looked up at her face, expecting her to start cussing and hunting down whoever had written those letters. Instead, I saw her golden eyes widen as she took in a sharp breath, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. She started breathing really heavily and more quickly. She dropped the letter and ran out the door, Tadase chasing after her. I looked at the letter, disgusted by the fact that some girls could be this obsessed. Then I heard a loud annoying laugh from the corner of the room. Saaya was standing there, gripping her sides as she reenacted the pinkette's reaction. I stormed across the room only to be pushed out of the way. Two pigtails nearly hit me as Utau ran past me and slapped the obnoxious redhead in the face. She looked shocked and her minions quickly surrounded her, checking to see if she was okay.

"What the fuck is your problem you dumb bitch?" she screamed at Utau. The blond rolled her eyes and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. At first she looked annoyed and suddenly she pushed her away, a scared expression on her face. She ran out the room, cursing everyone and anything. Utau skipped back toward us a smug look on her face, which earned a confused look from everyone else.

"I thought you didn't like Amu." Kukai questioned, still trying to understand what happened.

"I hate cowards," she shrugged as if that solved everything. "Besides…she isn't that bad…but don't tell her I said that!" she yelled, glaring at us all in turn. We started walking up to the roof, expecting Amu and Tadase to be there but they weren't.

"I hope Amu-chan is alright." Rima murmured, concern evident in her voice. I was surprised. What had that Amu girl done to Rima to turn her into such a softie?

"There's nothing we can do now," Nagi sighed as he checked the time. "Lunch is over in 5 minutes. I'm sure she's alright." I shrugged, pretending not to care as I walked back into the school to get ready for the afternoon session. As I walked down the hall I heard a small whimpers. I poked my head in through the window and saw Tadase wrapping Amu's hand in a bandage, which was covered in blood. He wrapped it tightly around her small fingers and she hissed and tried to take back her hand, but Tadase refused. I know I should have left them to their business but I was curious so I sat by the door and listened to their conversation.


End file.
